onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 925
Chapter 925 is titled "Blank". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Perona and a group of black cats making sangria with all of Mihawk's wine." -PN Noda Skywalker Short Summary Perona discovers that Gecko Moria is alive and prepares to leave Kuraigana Island. Meanwhile, Moria raids one of the Blackbeard Pirates' islands to confront Blackbeard and look for the missing Absalom. However, he discovers that Absalom has been killed and Shiryu has taken his Devil Fruit power, and Blackbeard invites Moria to join him while revealing that Sabo and his group attempted to rescue Bartholomew Kuma during the Levely. At Wano Country, after a brief spar with Inuarashi, Ashura Doji heads off, declining to ally with the Kozuki Family. Meanwhile, Jack meets with the other All-Stars of the Beasts Pirates, King and Queen, who reprimand him. Long Summary In Shikkearu Kingdom, Perona reads a newspaper about Moria and is upset Mihawk didn't tell her. She almost leaves immediately to find him, as Mihawk wishes her safe travels as she tearfully thanks him for letting her stay with him. Mihawk then says that it is probably a good time for her to leave as some interesting topic was brought up at the Levely. Meanwhile, in New World on the Pirate Island - Beehive, Gecko Moria and his zombies are raiding the island and demands for Blackbeard. He is there to find Absalom who landed at the island a few days ago. Avalo Pizarro is notified of Moria's attack by some underlings. Suddenly Absalom shouts to Moria that this island is a paradise and that he forgot to report back to Moria. Moria is relieved that Absalom is safe, and says that he was worried because the Blackbeard Pirates are known to be "Ability User Hunters". All of a sudden, he is sliced from behind by someone. It is revealed to be an invisible Shiryu and Moria is surprised that he used Absalom's powers. Suddenly 'Absalom' starts laughing and it is revealed to be actually Catarina Devon who was disguised as Absalom using her Devil Fruit powers. A horrified Moria asks her what they have done to Absalom and she replies that he is dead and his corpse is still with them and mockingly asks if Moria wants it back. Suddenly, Blackbeard's voice is heard from a loud speaker as he summons an earthquake. Moria demands that he show himself to which Blackbeard says that his island is a paradise for pirates. He asks Moria if he likes parties and asks him to sail under his flag. He then goes on to reveal the news from the morning's newspaper. On the fourth day of the Levely, Sabo and his group clashed with Marine Admirals Fujitora and Ryokugyu in order to take back their old ally, Kuma. Other news include Luffy and the rookies' exploits in Wano Country and Big Mom's pursuit of them. He says that the bloody fight between the powerful has started for the throne and laughs. As the second act in Wano Country begins, Ashura Doji and Inuarashi are clashing in the Kuri region's Mt. Mt. Atama while Kin'emon, Kiku, Shishilian, and some Mt. Atama thieves are onlooking. Kin'emon asks them both to stop the fighting. In Amigasa Village, Tenguyama thanks Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan for saving and treating Tama's wounds. Tama says that Umami fought Kaido for her sake and that she is more worried about Luffy. Chopper reassures her that Luffy's spirit will not be broken and reveals that Raizo has promised to break Luffy out of the prison. Back at Mt. Atama, Kiku reprimands Shutenmaru for fighting Inuarashi, who replies that it has been like that since the beginning. He says he had always admired and followed Kozuki Oden and reminds them that his loyalty does not extend towards the Kozuki Family. Carrot is surprised that he was an even match for Inuarashi. Kin'emon says that he will make Shutenmaru his ally. Shutenmaru wishes him luck and says that no one is happy that the Kozuki Family's samurai have appeared again and that the 20 year blank that they left will never be filled. At Onigashima, Jack is being scolded by someone because the offerings from Kuri have been decreasing lately. It is revealed that the one scolding Jack are none other than the All-Stars and remaining two Disasters of the Beasts Pirates, King the Wildfire and Queen the Plague. King says that they only need one useless guy which is Queen who quickly replies that King is the useless guy. Jack apologizes to them both and King asks Queen how long he is gonna take to break the spirits of those imprisoned brats and Queen calls King a torture-loving pervert and tells him to shut up. Quick References Chapter Notes *Perona learns that Moria is alive and leaves the Shikkearu Kingdom to go find him. *Mihawk notes that an interesting topic was brought up at the Levely that may make it best for Perona to leave his island. *Gecko Moria, Catarina Devon, Avalo Pizarro, and Blackbeard (clearly) are seen for the first time after the timeskip. **Moria confronts the Blackbeard Pirates. **Moria has a ship in the New World that looks like a restored Thriller Bark. **Shiryu is revealed to have taken the Suke Suke no Mi and Absalom is apparently dead. **Catarina Devon ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi no Kitsune. **Devon is revealed to be the captain of Blackbeard's 6th ship and Avalo Pizarro is erroneously said to be the captain of Blackbeard's 2nd ship. **Teach's bounty is 2,247,600,000. ***This marks the first time that a Yonko's current bounty is shown. **Teach invites Moria to join his crew. *According to Teach, Sabo's group fought Fujitora and Ryokugyu in Mary Geoise on Day 4 of the Levely to rescue Kuma. *Big Mom and her crew are currently chasing after Luffy and his crew to Wano Country. *The Second Act of the Wano Country Arc begins. *Tama returns to her village and her injuries have been treated. *Raizo is in charge of rescuing Luffy from imprisonment. *Ashura Doji and Inuarashi have a fight before Kin'emon attempts to convince Shutenmaru to join him. *Two of the Beasts Pirates' All-Stars are introduced: King the Wildfire and Queen the Plague. Characters Arc Navigation id:Bab 925